Mirror
by Kittykat235
Summary: Leo and Karai are having another fight. But this time it goes to far and Karai does something she deeply regrets. 2k12


Their swords clash together beautifully as angry snarls echoed in the background. The sharp, deadly metal glinted in the full moonlight. Reflections of furious eyes were seen on the material as they silently swung skillfully. The breeze blew his midnight blue bandana tails swiftly as did the sharp, black ends of her hair. The abandoned building held chipped, wounded bricks on the sides. The cold cement sent chills up his spine as his toes touched the gray surface. A straight, emotionless expression planted itself across his lips, indicating that he wasn't too thrilled about the situation.

Their katanas once again clang together in one swift motion, not missing a beat of weakness. Their prepared hands guided the hilts as they made a mirror image together. The rhythmic pattern never faltered underneath their concentrated gazes. Their limbs spewed out for attack, only to mimic the kata.

Everything was the same.

They were practically mirrors against each other. Fighting with not too much force, they found it difficult to fight when they do the same experienced movements. They easily dodged every hit and blow, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. It was impeccable.

He broke the silence first, knowing there was nothing heading into their fight. They always say they would fight to the death, but that statement waits for days, weeks, and months. It has almost been a year now. They always hold back and neither of them can understand why. "I am not in the mood Karai."

The young kounoichi smirks at his tired words. She had found him alone, exhausted, and completely vulnerable. She was bored, so why not? It seemed that the leader was having some bit of trouble keeping up, but his mind was the case. His moves against her didn't falter or cease. He was obviously wiped out; his eyes were drooping, his form slacked when the brief moment stopped, his loose grip on his sword. It was pretty obvious that he was holding in a yawn. He was definitely tired, and definitely_ vulnerable._

She scoffed sarcastically and got into another fighting stance. Her fingers twitched as the chilly night air seeped through her clothing, making her shiver as well. He was a tough opponent, a real opponent. But, he really needed to sleep. Smirking coyly underneath his gaze, she spoke, "Haven't gotten much sleep have you now?"

She saw his form slouch even more and the blurriness in his striking midnight blue eyes. His shoulders sagged and his knees seemed too buckled even more. She quickly pounced over to him with only speed a trained warrior could possess. Her amber eyes reflected his form as he moved of the way.

_Wait._

Karai shook her head immediately. She felt her coy smile fade at the sight. She felt her single katana blade stop abruptly in place. She stayed still, completely still as she felt something wet dribble onto her hand. Slowly, it made its way to her black clothing, seeping through the fabric.

_Leonardo?_

The form in front of her stayed just as still. The only sound was the nearby cars and the blowing wind that caught onto them. She looked straight into his eyes that were still showed nothing but exhaustion. From everything. Her features lost their hardened aura as her breathing increased rapidly.

Leonardo hadn't moved.

Her mind had to be playing tricks on her right? She had seen him move right in front of her. He jumped to the side to avoid her deadly attack. But…here he was…standing right in front of her…

Her hands became slippery as the crimson liquid overcame the tight hold on her blade. She quickly pulled the blade away, earning a grunt from the leader. The black cloth tinted red as more of the unwanted substance seeped around her.

_Blood._

She watched in true horror as the leader's expression didn't change. His whole body became limp and his arms drooped first. Then his back. Then his head.

Leonardo tumbled backwards in a heap of limbs onto the cement roof. The coolness of it didn't bother him, he couldn't really feel cover his rough skin. He couldn't ignore the excruciating, searing pain that had erupted in his stomach moments before. Lying on the roof now, he couldn't feel it. His entire body became numb from the shooting, sharp pain. He instinctively wrapped an arm around the deadly wound to try to keep it from bleeding out.

He could already feel his warm blood begin to seep beneath him in a never ending puddle. His face contorted into nothing, just emotionless. His mind still possessed what had just happened. The sound of his cracking plastron played endlessly in his ears, not wanting to leave him.

Karai stayed unmoving as she stared in complete shock at the body beneath her. Her hand immediately opened, releasing the sword that was clutched tightly in her hand. She could feel the distant clatter of metal over the ringing of silence. Her knees buckled much like Leonardo's and she fell down next to him. Her bone's ached as they hit the hard surface before the Leader. She reached her hands out to his body, hovering over him hesitantly. She could barely hear herself speak, "L-Leo?"

There was no response from him and she could feel panic swell inside her. She immediately outstretched her hand to his neck quickly to check his pulse. She stayed still so she could hopefully feel the small pump underneath her trembling hand.

_Thump._

It was faint.

_Thump._

But it was there.

She frantically looked over his belt that was tied loosely around his waist. Her hand went to the side where his shell caved into his ribcage. She grasped tightly around the rim of his t-phone and yanked it out.

Leonardo could somewhat see the faint outline of karai. He could feel her hands grab his t-phone and pull it towards herself. He immediately became confused but it quickly turned into happiness. She actually cared. Wow, that really made his day.

He watched her blurry, nimble hand erratically tap multiple buttons on the large screen. He slowly brought his hand forward and pressed it to her free hand. It became covered with his large limb and he slowly smiled. Her skin was soft and warm against his and he couldn't help but squeeze it reassuringly. He felt her pull away for a moment before setting hers back on top of his and returned the gesture. She could see her amber eyes look at him with so much care and concern; pride swelled him despite his current situation.

He saw her put the phone up to her beautiful face and began to stutter into the phone. She was obviously scared and he felt the warmness of her body become closer to his as she scooted closer to him. A comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders and he could feel himself become clam.

He just hoped that his brothers got here soon. It was either his brothers or death; only time could tell.

But one thing was sure to both of them.

There was no mirror in this.


End file.
